Grudge
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: "See you around, garbage." Rated M for bloody scene. No Lemon. Warning: AU, OOC, Character Death.


Grudge

Disclaimer: Oke, Bleach bukan punya saya, Bleach punya—

Hikari: *ngerebut naskah* Buset! Nyadar dong, baru umur berapa! Uda bikin fic yang bloody kek gini… Untung ga sampe ke lemon…

Astrella: Hah? Lemon? Ga niat sama lemon… Kerenan Gore! *mata berbinar-binar*

Hikari: Terserah deh, pokoknya, Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

* * *

Rukia tak sadarkan diri. Luka yang diterimanya dari Ichimaru Gin sudah hampir membuat nyawanya melayang. Jaraknya dengan kematian sekarang tinggal 1 inci.

"Brengsek kau Gin!" umpat Ichigo yang masih memeluk tubuh Rukia yang penuh dengan sayatan-sayatan yang masih baru.

"Kurosaki-kun, a- aku akan menyembuhkan luka Kuchiki-san!" kata Inoue. Dalam hati dia merasa iri bagaimana Ichigo begitu mencintai Rukia. Ichigo menatap Inoue sebentar, lalu segera ber-shunpo ketempat Inoue.

"Bertahanlah Rukia… Aishiteru…" bisik Ichigo kepada Rukia dalam volume, yang menurut Ichigo tidak dapat didengar siapapun kecuali mereka berdua. "Inoue, aku menyerahkan Rukia padamu." Setelah itu, ia kembali ber-shunpo untuk melawan Gin.

Sakit. Hati Inoue seperti disayat-sayat. Inoue mendengar ucapan Ichigo kepada Rukia. "Shun'ō, Ayame, Sōten Kisshun, watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" perintah Inoue pada Shun Shun Rikka nya. 2 peri kecil terbang dari jepitan biru muda miliknya itu, membentuk perisai yang mulai mengobati tubuh Rukia. Perlahan-lahan, Rukia pun mulai membuka matanya.

"Inoue… Omae wa… Honto ni arigatou."* senyum Rukia.

"Douita, Rukia-san."** Inoue merasakan hatinya mulai sakit lagi. 'Senyum Kuchiki-san memang manis… Pantas saja Kurosaki-kun menyukainya… Bagaimana kalau kuhapus senyum manis miliknya itu?' pikir Inoue. "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon, Santen Kesshun, watashiwa kyozetsu suru! Tsubaki. Koten Zanshun, watashiwa kyozetsu suru!"

"I-INOUE! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Rukia. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Santen kesshun Inoue telah membuat Rukia tidak bisa bergerak. Ditambah lagi dengan Tsubaki yang sedang menyerang Rukia.

"Kau tau Kuchiki-san? Aku selalu iri padamu. Sangat iri." Inoue dengan nada dingin yang tidak biasanya tanpa menghiraukan jeritan Rukia. "Kau, yang waktu itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku Kurosaki-kun, bisa merebut hati Kurosaki-kun dalam sekejap. Kau, dengan senyuman dan tingkah lakumu, bisa membangkitkan semangat Kurosaki-kun dalam sekejap.

Bagaimana Kuchiki-san? Bukankah kau gadis yang kuat? Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" seringai Inoue. "Kalau kau tidak ada, pasti aku yang akan dipilih Kurosaki-kun! Lebih baik kau MATI saja!"

"Inoue! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?" Ichigo segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mau kabur, Ichigo-han?" kejar Gin.

"Jangan ganggu dia rubah, lawanmu adalah aku." Gin langsung dihentikan oleh Isshin.

"Cih! Baiklah."

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun." balas Inoue dengan senyum manisnya. "Kami baru memulainya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Dengan ini, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu kita…"

"Inoue! Kau sudah gila? Kau apakan Rukia? Maaf, tapi kau hanya nakama ku!" Ichigo mendorong Inoue menjauhi Rukia.

"Nakama ya? Itu pasti akan berubah kalau Kuchiki-san mati…" nafsu membunuh Inoue makin kuat, sehingga membuat Tsubaki menjadi lebih kuat juga.

"I- ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Rukia kehilangan kesadarnnya lagi.

"ARGH!" lalu Ichigo pun tertarik kedalam innernya.

"**Huh. Kau payah King. Masa kau tidak bisa melindungi Queen?"**

"Aku… Bingung. Inoue adalah temanku dan Rukia adalah…"

**"Segalanya bagimu. Sudahlah! Kalau soal seperti ini kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa! Aku saja yang akan menghajarnya!"**

"Si- Siapa kau?" tanya Inoue. Ya. Sekarang, Ichigo sudah berada dalam inner worldnya. Dan yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Inoue adalah Hichigo.

"**Keh. Siapa aku? Aku tidak punya nama!"**

"Sa- Santen Kesshun!" Perisai itu meninggalkan tubuh Rukia. Sebaliknya, itu melindungi Inoue. "Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki sekarang menyerang Hichigo. "Kau kemanakan Kurosaki-kun?"

"**Maksudmu king? Cih, dia terlalu ragu-ragu dalam mengambil keputusan, jadi lebih baik aku yang keluar. Dan tentu saja, sebagai seekor noble steed," **Hichigo menyeringai, **"Aku akan memilih melindungi Queen daripada sampah sepertimu!"**

"Kyaa!" jerit Inoue. Zangetsu milik Hichigo sekarang sudah menancap diperut Inoue. "Kurosaki-kun… Kenapa?" tanya Inoue.

Hichigo tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas. Sekarang, zangetsu itu sudah berlumuran darah Inoue. Dia, dengan senangnya, merobek perut Inoue sampai Isi perutnya terlihat lalu menarik ususnya keluar. Hichigo sekarang melanjutkan aktivitasnya dikepala Inoue, sehingga membelah otak gadis itu. Darah segar mengalir lebih deras lagi.

Hichigo tertawa lagi. Dengan senang hati ia, memainkan pedangnya di organ dalam Inoue. Hichigo menusukkan Zangetsu itu tepat di dada Inoue, merobeknya, dan mengeluarkan jantungnya. Ia mencengkram jantung itu sekeras mungkin sehingga darahnya bertebaran di hakama milik Ichigo yang sekarang dia pakai.

Hichigo mencongkel kedua bola mata Inoue, lalu menginjaknya. Dia masih belum puas. Kembali digoreskannya katana itu ketubuh Inoue, memotong kedua tangan dan kakinya. Tetap belum puas, dia memenggal kepalanya.

"**See you around, garbage."**

**

* * *

**

Astrell: Kok Hichi-chan jadi kayak psikopat ya… -a hweee... ga bakat bkin fic gore...

Hikari: Salah lu… Tapi kayaknya ini curahan hati lu deh…

Astrell: Hah? Biasa aja… Ampun buat para Inoue FC! Sebenernya saya ga tega, soalnya tampang Inoue tuh rada polos, tapi gara-gara putus asa & ga tau siapa lagi yang harus dipake… Yaudah pake Inoue aja…

Hikari + Astrella: Singkat kata, review? Flame diterima…


End file.
